Nao's confession
by LittleOfATsundere
Summary: Nao decides to tell Akiyama how she feels.


Kanzaki Nao didn't really know that much about real love. Sure she'd had crushes before but everytime, after some weeks or months of blushing every five minutes, she would notice that it wasn't the real love.

However, this time it was entirely different. Whenever he looked at her with his brown eyes, Nao's heart pounded so loud, she was sure the whole world heard it. Whenever she heard his voice her face felt so hot that she would think it was a fever. And when he had taken her hand in the Round IV Qualifier for his plan, Nao's concentration had gone missing for several minutes.

Oh yes, the girl had completely fallen for Akiyama Shinichi.

How the man always came to her help when she was in trouble, he had captured her heart in the first Revival Round.

Nao sighed. Never before had she been so close to him like when she had cried out her eyes, clinging to him, after Fukunaga had tricked her. Akiyama had helplessly patted her back until Nao had stopped crying.

The girl clutched her teddybear and hugged it tightly, her cheeks red. She wanted to see Akiyama. Nao looked at the clock. 10:50 PM. Too late. She let out another heavy sigh.

"I bet he's asleep... I can't..." Her mind worked hard. Eventually she dicided to get dressed and left her apartment. Somewhat unsure she walked towards the nearest bus stop. As she waited, she tried to remember where Akiyama lived. "Great," she mumbled, "my mindless self just leaves and doesn't know where to go."

She looked up at the cloudy sky, trying to spot a star. But all she could see was clouds.

The bus arrived and with it also Nao's memory. She sat down in the back row of the vehicle and stared out of the window. The buildings flew by and the girl nearly missed the right stop. The bus driver gave her a weird look as she shouted: "Wait!"

Nao got off the bus with an embarrassed expression and took a deep breath to muster up her courage for the next step: walk to Akiyama's apartment.

For a moment she fumbled with the hem of her dress but then moved forward. She thought of how she should start. "Should I tell Akiyama-san directly or just hint at it?" She dind't know.

She still didn't know when she stood at his doorstep. Nao gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat and rang the doorbell. With a quick glance at her wristwatch she noticed that it was 11:15 PM. The light turned on and now Nao couldn't escape anymore.

The door opened and the brunette stared down at her shoes.

"Nao?", she heard Akiyama's voice. "What are you doing here this late?" He sounded worried but also a bit curious. Nao lifted her head to look at the man. He looked tired and guilt started nagging her. She blushed a deep scarlet when she saw that he only wore a pair of boxers.

"Uhm... Did I wake you?", Nao asked sheepishly. She got a nod and wanted to turn around to leave again, but Akiyama took her wrist. "Hey, wait. Now that you're here, you can as well tell me what you want." He motioned for her to come inside and after some moments she complied.

He led her to his living room and she seated herself on the couch. Akiyama sat down next to her.

Nao could feel his eyes on her. "Well, I...", she tried to make a start. "IcameherebecauseImissedyouandIwantedtotellyouthatIloveyou!" She hid her hot face in her hands. Amazingly Akiyama had been able to decipher her "sentence". He knew that his cheeks were slowly turning red and for him it was embarrassing. After all, he usually was an expert in hiding his emotions.

At least he had some time to get rid of this stupid blush because Nao still covered her face.

An awkward silence filled the room and Akiyama had the feeling that he should say something. Or rather _do _something.

He took Nao's hands and removed them from her eyes. Little teardrops fell down on her lap.

„Don't cry", he whispered and brushed his lips against Nao's.

The brunette let out a surprised squeak but then eventually returned the kiss. Now she finally got what she had desired for so long.

After some time Akiyama broke the kiss and said with his typical smirk: "I love you, Nao-chan."

Nao's heart was about to jump out of her chest. He had just called her Nao_-chan_!

She smiled and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I'm happy to hear that, Shinichi-kun."

Kanzaki Nao didn't really know that much about real love. But she was definately going to learn more about it.

WOOHOOO! My first fanfic is finally done! How was it? Feel free to review ^^

xoxo LOAT


End file.
